


on days like this (i need someone)

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends but not yet Lovers, Perusal of Feelings, Rittenhouse sucks, mentions of Amy Preston, mentions of Jessica Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Lucy just found out her mother has known about Rittenhouse all along and she seeks out a friend to vent her frustrations to.





	on days like this (i need someone)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is un-beta'd so any glaring mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Thanks do go to my friend Denise for looking this over and being my second pair of eyes. Thanks lovely! <3
> 
> Title is from _Tell Me You Love Me_ by Demi Lovato.
> 
> This oneshot starts off basically at the end of season 1. I have no idea what is going to happen in season 2 but I can't wait to find out on March 11th. ;)

After a quick rifle through the papers, receipts and random gum wrappers in her bag, Lucy was armed with an address and a burning desire to vent about the utter betrayal that was her family's legacy: Rittenhouse.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk in front of her mother's house, San Francisco’s familiar fog closed around her like a hug but she felt no comfort in it. She pulled her jacket closer, against the chill, while she waited for her ride.

\-----

Her Uber driver dropped her off on an unfamiliar, dark street. The car pulled off with a squelch of damp wheels on wet pavement as a cat scooted behind her, a muted meow it's only greeting as it disappeared down a dank alley between two houses. Lucy of a few months ago would have been frightened but she had faced down serial killers, Nazi’s and Garcia Flynn since. The dark didn't scare her anymore. 

She straightened her blue blazer before walking up the steps, a faint light shone through the curtains of the front window and the muffled sound of a TV could be heard. 

_Good, he's home_ , she thought as she raised her fist to knock. 

The door was suddenly yanked open and Lucy had to brace herself against the doorframe to keep herself from pitching forward into Wyatt’s arms. Looking up at him, she caught the flash of his service weapon as he tucked it back into his waistband. 

Noticing the direction of her gaze, he tilted his head, a apologetic smile creasing the corners of his mouth, “Sorry, I couldn't tell who you were and I wasn't expecting anyone.” 

“Um, yeah-- Sorry. I guess I should have called.” Lucy gripped her purse strap tightly and tucked her other hand into her front pocket suddenly aware of what this must look like.

“I uh-- it's just…” Lucy stared into his blue eyes, her feelings roiling under the surface like lava colliding with the cold sea, “My mother knows about Rittenhouse.” 

\-----

She sat on his couch, her bag tossed down beside her, staring at the darkened screen of the TV before she realized he had been speaking to her. 

“What?” She blurted, jerking her gaze up to his and then to the glass of water he was offering her, “Oh, thanks.”

He sat down across from her, his brow furrowed in concern, after a beat he asked: “How did you find out?” 

“She told me.” Lucy swirled her finger through the condensation on the ice cold glass, “She just came out and said it when I tried to tell her about Amy and about, about-- what we _do_. She said it was my legacy, like she doesn't even care that she _could_ have another daughter out there.”

Wyatt’s gaze was steady on her, unwavering as usual and it bolstered her fragile emotions. 

“Damn their legacy! I want my sister back!” Her lip trembled and she steadied it against the rim of her glass.

“I know, Lucy,” Wyatt replied, clasping his hands together between his knees, “but how do we do that?” 

“That's just it! I don't know!” She knew she sounded hysterical but right now she didn't care, “I thought if I manipulated my mother's meeting with Amy’s father that she would just be _here_ when I stepped out of the Life Boat, one day, but…” Lucy trailed off, turning her eyes back to her glass of water, ashamed of what she had almost said.

“It's okay, Lucy. You can say it.”

She shook her head, emphatically, the curve of her hair brushing against her cheek, distractingly and she pushed it away. 

Wyatt sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

“But,” He continued her train of thought, “it didn't work for me. I didn't get Jessica back despite her murderer being erased from existence.” 

A tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away with the back of her hand. She didn't even want to think of a life without her sweet, beautiful little sister. She couldn't begin to imagine Wyatt's heartbreak at the renewed loss of the love of his life.

Placing her glass down on his coffee table, carefully -- although she really wished she could smash it to pieces to make herself feel better -- she grasped her locket, like a lifeline, with shaking fingers. 

“It is what it is,” he shrugged, shocking Lucy with his callousness but he must be putting on a front for her sake -- projecting detached feelings to hold her up, to be strong for her. _God, what did I do to deserve his friendship and trust?_

Another tear rolled down her face, quivering on the edge of her chin and she let it, not even bothering to wipe it away this time. “That's what I’m afraid of,” her voice broke on a hiccup. 

“Hey,” Wyatt whispered, catching her eye before clasping her hands in both of his, “I will do anything in my power to help get your sister back, you know that, _right_?

She nodded her head, afraid to utter a word and start sobbing instead. 

He released her hands but instead of letting her go he pulled her closer, a hand reaching behind to cup the back of her head. She breathed in his, recently familiar scent, her nose pressed to the top of his shoulder.

She let herself be comforted for a few moments before she pulled back, sniffling she asked if she could use his bathroom. 

She sat down on the toilet lid and wiped her face with a tissue from the box on the sink. The bathroom was surprisingly clean for a bachelor’s but Wyatt was a soldier, that was probably just his training coming out.

She sat for a few moments longer, her thoughts still a whirl but she felt calmer now that she had someone to turn to. _I will get Amy back_ , she promised herself, _she existed before and she will come back to me some way, somehow_. She had to believe that to take the next step and the one after that and the one after that. 

She shut the light off and walked down the bare hallway. Wyatt’s place felt very impersonal but she assumed he had rented the place for his temporary mission with the team and hadn't gotten a chance to decorate yet.

He sat on the couch in the same spot she had left him, his head tilted against the couch back although she could tell he wasn't asleep. She sat down next to him, the silence familiar and comforting, unlike the silence that filled her apartment when she and Noah were together -- both unsure of how to broach the subject of their strange, tense relationship. 

Lucy suddenly realized just how tired she was, yawning, she kicked off her shoes and snuggled into the plush couch cushions. Lifting her eyes to him, she caught Wyatt's teasing smile, his lips tilted up on one side. Dropping her gaze, she reached over and clasped his hand in one of hers, daring to touch him familiarly, the way she had wanted to back in Bonnie and Clyde’s hangout -- before he had left her in an empty bed with her loaded questions, unanswered.

She couldn't help but think of their conversation back at Mason Industries earlier that afternoon. _Was he really ready to move on from Jessica?_ She could still see a hint of the pain of her loss lingering in his eyes. It was inevitable that he would always love his late wife but was there space in his heart for her, as well.

She wasn't sure but he still hadn't pulled his hand away or walked away from her like he had done so many times before. She felt something well up inside of her and it felt like hope.

_Maybe_ she didn't have everything together, _maybe_ her life was just as much of a mess as his but they had each other and maybe that was enough, _for now_.

Squeezing his fingers with her own, she laid her head against the steadiness of his shoulder, feeling as if she were finally standing on stable ground instead of sinking sand -- something she had not felt since her sister's disappearance. Finally, her thoughts quieted, her emotional and physical exhaustion took over and she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
